winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FanFic:Winx Club Season 5
Note to readers This is a new version of Season 5, continuing from the original season 4. In this, Roxy is the seventh member of the Winx. The time of this season is the time Roxy enrolls in her second year in Alfea. The new transformation is HARMONIX, but the name is only the same. Summary The Winx continue their normal lives...But it will soon come to an end. Roxy finds a new diary, and writes a fanfiction about a made up adventure. Suddenly, the enemies in the diary come to life, and it's up to the Winx to defeat them! But their Believix is too weak, So they have to earn Harmonix, a power found by obtaining the scource of Magic in their realm. Episodes |-|Episode 1= Winx back together! (Alfea grounds) "Congratulations Roxy!" Came the unmistakable voice of Bloom. "Yeah, I'm an Enchantix fairy!" Came Roxy's voice. (Camera zooms into the Winx group) "I know, I earned my Enchantix" Roxy said. "That's great!" Layla replied. "You see.." (Flashback, Roxy's house) (NOTE:It's showing what Roxy is saying!) "When I was at earth, mom accidently made a copy of herself! It attacked her and stole my powers. She was going to be attacked a fatal attack, but I took the hit instead! And I earned Enchantix! I used Fairy dust to heal me and mom....And I had new powers, so I attacked the creature. And I got my stolen powers back too!" (Back at Alfea grounds) "I really enjoy studying Winxology!" Roxy said. "That's great Roxy! Now go get some lunch!" Flora said. "OH, I'm not very hungry!" Replied Roxy. "You have our classes next, It's a big one. Eat or you'll pass out in the class!" Musa said. "According to my calculations, You'll need 2 glasses of water and your whole lunch or the exercise will be too hard. It uses up 50 percent of your body water, and if you don't follow this, 99.9% that you cannot do it" Tecna said. "Oh come on Tecna!" Said Stella. "Well, It's true!" Tecna replied and the girls laughed. Roxy decided to go and have lunch. (Winxology class) "Today we are going to learn about the carnivorous Exelimas" Fora said. "Why?" Asked a student. "You see, that will take time to explain" Tecna said. "Apparently, a long long time ago, vampires were a local legend. Of course, they say that if you get bitten by one, you turn into one yourself. The vampires then, bit a small child. (*Gasps in the background*). There was Dr.HuffleTruffle (*Stiffled laughter*). He was walking in the woods when A plant grabbed him. HuffleTruffle struggled. Then, he wacked the fifth branch from the top. The plant stopped and a type of liquid came out of the leaves. This was the cure for the bite. This plant was named the Carnivorous Exelimas" Bloom explained. "According to the legends, there is a relative to vampires. They are a type of plant, identical to the Carnivorous Exelimas. Except for one difference. I'll explain that later. This plant will function the same as vampires. Now, a family was intrested in the Carnivorous Exelimas and instead of the plant, they came upon the identical tree. It's branches infected the youngest one a few days ago. Our class will be there to help this family today." Musa said. "So you mean we have to find that liquid?" Roxy asked. "Yes" Flora replied. "They only grow in the swamp forest.The difference between these plants are the leave shades. The carnivorous Exelimas has dark green leaves. The vampire-relative plant has a type of dark olive green leaves. Understood?" Layla said. "Yes" The students chorused. (Swamp forest) "Now, be accurate and careful. The plant will grab you, and that's why you are paired off. the vampire related plant also grows here, so check the leave colors. If one of you is grabbed, the other can whack the fifth branch" Tecna said. "eww..Gross! I stepped on mud!" Came Stella's voice. "Stella!" hissed Flora, but the students laughed. "Okay, you may group up" Said Bloom. Roxy grouped with her dormmate, Lya. Roxy and Lya walked through the forest. Lya was very good at Nature, so she spotted the plant very soon. "That's dark green, right?" Said Lya. "Yup, no doubt!" said Roxy. She went near, but Lya sprinted at it. The plant grabbed her "LYA!" Roxy cried. She cried "Roxy Enchantix!" but she could not transform. Looking around, she saw a stick. Whack! is hit the fifth branch and Lya dropped down. Roxy tripped on a twig and fell on a root of a plant, identicle to the Carnivorous Excelimas. It has Dark olive leaves! The branched scratched her, but then the Winx and some students ran up to her. "Roxy, did yu get scratched?" Asked Bloom. "I...I don't think so." Roxy said. "Why could I not transform?" Roxy asked. "This place has low magic, Roxy" Flora said. "Lya, get up! We've got enough liquid now" Musa called to Lya, who was collecting the unusual liquid. more coming soon... |-|Episode 2= TBA |-|Episode 3= TBA |-|Episode 4= TBA |-|Episode 5 = More Episodes coming soon Category:Fanfiction Category:SARAH hyder